Rebellious Nantucket
by waterrain
Summary: America struggles to keep Nantucket from sticking up and she is annoyed by how stubborn that piece of hair tends to be all the time. Warning Female America. All the other Nations genders remain the same.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. Warning Female America. All the other Nations genders remain the same.**

**Rebellious Nantucket**

**By Waterrain**

America hummed happily to herself as she first used hair spray on Nantucket for several minutes and then used a comb to help keep it down while she put a lot of hair gel onto it.

"A lot of hard work to keep you down, Nantucket." America commented in an annoyed voice and she puffed out her cheeks. "Takes a lot of hair spray, hair gel, and stuff. So stubborn and naughty."

She would have used a hair clip with the American Flag on it, but last time it came off because of Nantucket's sheer stubbornness of not wanting something to keep it firmly down.

"I don't want Russia touching you and causing me to act odd. So knock it off, Nantucket. I don't want to feel turned on by Russia." America snapped in annoyance, her cheeks flushed in frustration, and blue eyes narrowed. "Don't try to play match matcher. Me feeling hot and bothered whenever he touches you doesn't equal that I love him or that I want to fuck him until he cries out for mercy."

Nantucket wilted slightly, but still stuck out from the rest of America's hair.

"Good you got the message." America commented sweetly and her smile was bright, but then Nantucket stuck right back up in rebellion.

"Damn it all, Nantucket." America muttered bitterly and she groaned loudly. "I don't want to be late to the damn World Meeting again because of you."

She took a deep breath, her blue eyes lit up, and she grinned to herself for did she not think of it earlier. A hat would be the perfect fix for this whole entire situation for it would cover Nantucket up, a lot less money spent on hair spray, and hair gel to keep it down.

"Heh, Why didn't I think of that earlier." America commented cheerfully to herself and then gave a thumbs up while grinning widely. "I got to say Nantucket. I'm going to win this war against you and I got to say the victory shall be very sweet."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**Rebellious Nantucket**

**By Waterrain**

"The hero has arrived!" America proclaimed cheerfully as she entered the World Meeting room and this time not late.

"America just sit down for no one cares. At least you are on time, Good job." England commented dryly and he shook his head.

"Next time I'll be really late." America stated happily, but then frowned for the only spots left open was next to Russia and she sulked for a moment.

"Hello, Comrade. Nice of you to not be late." Russia commented innocently and he ignored America's middle finger.

"Hey, Canada." America said calmly and she noticed the shock expression. "Yeah I can see you."

America smiled brightly as she picked up Canada and placed him in a seat next to Russia. She claimed Canada's spot while grinning and ignored the look that Canada gave her.

In a few hours the meeting was finally over, America was grinning for the dark blue cap was working, and kept Nantucket hidden away from sight. She was gathering up her paperwork, but suddenly a hand touched America's shoulder and she noticed it was Russia.

"I notice you decided to wear a hat today, da." Russia said calmly and he was smiling faintly.

"So? I'm not a dude and stuff so I can wear a hat inside of a building." America commented smugly, but then her blue eyes widened for Nantucket has begun to rise and she glared at Russia for it is all his damn fault.

"I wonder why you are wearing a hat." Russia commented innocently, his hand reaching for the hat, but America punched him in the arm and glared.

"Leave my hat alone." America said happily and her smile was tense, but then suddenly Nantucket stuck up at a fast pace and the hat fell off. She mentally swore at the stubbornness of Nantucket and for a moment forgot about Russia until there was a soft tug at that piece of hair.

"Your cheeks are rather red, America." Russia whispered softly, he felt the hair strand, and looked at America's slightly parted lips. Half lidded blue eyes and flushed cheeks, but after a moment she grabbed Russia's hands firmly and her breathing still heavy.

"Knock it off, Russia." America to say calmly and she shoved him away while mentally wishing that she had not forgotten her gun.

"It is amusing and enjoyable seeing your reaction, Comrade. I do love seeing your cheeks so flushed and red." Russia said cheerfully and he blinked his violet eyes at her.

"I'm leaving." America commented smoothly after she picked up her hat and placed it onto her head. Nantucket was laying down now, she does not understand why it is so rebellious, and stands up high and proudly when she is alone with Russia.

"Until next time, America." Russia said calmly to himself and he smiled for he really does enjoy making America become embarrassed. For a moment he wondered if anyone else has felt that strand of hair his violet eyes narrowed and darkened. He plans to use his small pipe of justice on anyone if they dare to touch America's piece of hair that stands up. After all only he was allowed to touch it and no one else.

"No one else is allowed to touch it and see your expression, Comrade. If it shows up before the others and they become curious along with the urge to touch your sticking up hair strand. Somehow my pipe will become stained with blood." Russia whispered darkly and he walked out of the World Meeting room.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**Rebellious Nantucket**

**By Waterrain**

America mentally swore at her rebellious piece of hair and she was tempted to cut it, but couldn't find it in herself to do such a thing. Well she had done such a thing while drunk, but afterward a few days it came back anyway and became a bit more sensitive.

"If I cut Nantucket it will grow back in the end and be even more sensitive. What a damn pain." America muttered bitterly to herself, she was not allowed to wear a hat, and that strand of hair refused to stay down. France was smiling widely and he was about to touch the distracted blue eyed Nation on Nantucket, but then Russia suddenly grabbed his wrist and gave him a dark expression.

"You will not touch, America. She is mine." Russia whispered firmly and he gave France an innocent smile. "Of course dear America does not know that she is mine. So do not tell America or your vital regions will somehow vanish in thin air."

France's face went pale and his eyes were wide. America's arms were crossed, cursing Nantucket, and cursing her luck at there being a ban on hats today. Russia released France while smiling at him, violet eyes were dark, and he tilted his head.

"Next time, I will break your fingers one by one. If you try to touch her strand of hair that is sticking up." Russia commented calmly and then he walked towards America. "Hello, Comrade. How are you today?"

"You better not touch, Nantucket. I mean it and I have my two guns with me, Russia." America stated sharply and she felt annoyed by that amused smile. "What is so damn amusing."

"Nothing. I'm merely smiling for you are not wearing a hat and your strand of hair is sticking up so proudly just like you, America." Russia told her cheerfully and he tilted his head. "It is rather adorable."

"There must be some kind of insult hidden in there somewhere." America commented calmly and she looked at Russia. "When I find it then I'll kick your ass since a hero doesn't kick ass without a reason. Wait did you just call me adorable? Like hell I'm adorable."

Russia blinked his eyes in confusion and America smirked at him.

"I'm beautiful and that is way better than adorable." America said smoothly and she ignored Russia's giggles. "So I'm beautiful not adorable. Got it, Russia?"

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**Rebellious Nantucket**

**By Waterrain**

"America, Has anyone touched your Nantucket before me?" Russia asked innocently and he watched as she scratched her head for a moment along with humming trying to recall.

"Well, England had touched it once." America replied bluntly and she didn't notice Russia shocked expression. "It was back when I was a colony."

'England touched her when she was a mere child. I will make England disappear forever.' Russia thought darkly and he can see it now. 'His blood will stain my small pipe of justice. After all he dared to touch America in such a way. Those who dare touch my America in a sexual way will disappear forever. Those who might have done such a thing in the past or present time will be punished harshly by me.'

"He made you react like how I make you react when I touch Nantucket. He made your cheeks turn red." Russia commented to her as his violet eyes darkened at the thought of England touching the piece of hair that sticks up and he noticed that America looking shock, but after a moment pissed off.

"Hell no, Russia. He had pushed Nantucket down and my reaction from my strand of hair being treated in such a way was a punch…It kind of sent him flying through two walls and he landed on his ass outside. Nantucket doesn't take too kindly to being pushed down." America said firmly, her fists clenched, and she looked at Russia for a moment. "And you stop touching Nantucket softly and gently from now on."

"No, Comrade. I shall be extra gentle when touching your strand of hair that is sticking up." Russia told America cheerfully and he smiled at her.

'I won't make England vanish after all. America's reaction was violent not one that causes her cheeks to blush, make those moans, and so on.' Russia mentally thought and he looked at her.

"Hey, Russia. Can you push Nantucket down?" America asked him while smiling brightly and she felt annoyed when he giggled.

"No. For I do not want or wish for I enjoy the current reaction that I recieve when I touch it softly." Russia replied to her calmly and he added sadly. "Although after a minute…That adorable reaction is gone and you are upset with me for some reason. You fire your gun or guns at me or punch me with your fist/fists or walk away after flipping me off for some reason."

America unclenched her fists, reached into both pockets, and looked at Russia calmly.

"Just to let you know I have my guns with me." America said cheerfully and she heard him sigh deeply.

"Maybe next time." Russia commented causally and he ignored how she flipped him off with both fingers. "When you are not on guard."

'Time to change the topic.' America thought to herself and looked at him. 'To something less tense.'

"Did you know England thought I was male and didn't know I was a female until a year after I gained my independence." America commented calmly and she grinned widely at Russia. "I'm damn good at acting."

Russia blinked his eyes, he stared at her, and then giggled to himself.

"Shut up, Russia. Well then again England is an idiot." America said to him and then added firmly. "I am the best at acting."

"Of course you are the best at acting." Russia told her cheerfully and smiled innocently while looking into those beautiful blue eyes. "Of course you are the best at acting, America."

"Go to hell, Russia. You are mocking me." America said sharply and she walked away muttering on how Russia confuses the hell out of her.

'Stupid mind games.' America briefly thought and Nantucket was sticking up proudly. 'Russia and his word games.'

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**Rebellious Nantucket**

**By Waterrain**

France was drunk, he was stumbling around ungracefully, and hiccupping. Russia was drinking his vodka and noticed America's back was to the bar. Her hand grabbing the glass of beer with ease, without looking, and moved it to her lips. He heard her gulping down the beer and sighed softly.

"How are you feeling, Comrade? You had more beer than I had of Vodka." Russia said causally, he knew America was not drunk, and for that matter he was not drunk either. "Also you are gulping it down like water."

"I'm fine and you drink your vodka like it is water. So shut up. I'm not dumb enough to get drunk unlike certain other Nations and I can handle my alcohol pretty damn well." America said cheerfully, her blue eyes looking straight ahead, and she added causally. "I have only one gun with me and a pocket knife."

Russia gulped down his vodka, giggled at her, blue eyes rolled in slight annoyance at that giggle, and she shook her head for he was just trying to tick her off.

"I'm going to check and make sure England is not saying anything stupid." America stated calmly and she stood up.

"Like how you were little that you use to wet the bed." Russia commented innocently as he watched America's cheeks turn red, she gripped his shirt tightly, and her blue eyes narrowed. "No need to be upset."

"Shut up, Vodka Bitch. I got a tea sipping Bitch to find and be a hero by knocking him out." America said calmly and on her lips was a tense smile. She released him, but regretted it for he decided to giggle and looked at her with amused violet eyes.

"You are cute, Comrade. You called me a vodka bitch and then you called England a tea sipping bitch. Your cheeks are red like blood and also like a cherry." Russia commented cheerfully and the only one allowed to call him a 'Bitch' would be America. Anyone else would have been punished harshly by his pipe of justice.

"I'm sexy not cute and stop with the giggling. I'm a chick, but I do not giggle. What the hell is up with you giggling." America said smoothly and she crossed her arms. "Seriously, You giggle like a naughty school girl that needs to be punished."

America was mentally picturing Russia cross-dressing and she couldn't look at him for a moment.

"You are beautiful." Russia told her calmly and had another gulp of vodka. "I'm one hundred percent male, Comrade. Many Nations have mistaken you for a male when first meeting you, but no one has mistake me for a female. Pretty good, da? I did not ever mistake you for a male."

"I'm damn gorgeous and fine not beautiful . I had mistaken you for a chick due to your giggle at our first meeting together. So hah I'm the only one to mistake you as a chick." America stated firmly and she noticed Russia looked amused.

"You are lovely and you love disagreeing with me. So lovely, da. You are so amusing, Comrade." Russia commented happily and he heard her sigh deeply.

"I'm smexy not lovely." America said in an annoyed voice and she was getting a little irritated.

"You are a delicate rose." Russia said cheerfully as he watched her hands gripping tightly into fists and he smiled at her innocently. "So delicate, da."

"There is nothing delicate about America. She's bloody strong and bloody hell she is stronger than anyone. I had thought she was a male until one year after her independence." England said in a slurred voice, his green eyes unfocused, and America came up with a hardly thought out idea.

"Russia, Why is England a bitch to me? His words are really hurtful for I'm really delicate and fragile. He thought I was a male. Oh, Russia. I might end up dying from sorrow along with having an empty vodka bottle by my side." America said softly, her blue eyes full of tears, and England's mouth dropped in horror.

"I'm sorry, America. I didn't think my words would hurt your feelings. Sorry for mistaking you as a male for a long time." England told her and they didn't notice Russia's darkened violet eyes.

"America is a delicate rose, da. You made her shed tears." Russia said coldly and America didn't hear his words, but did notice England was trembling.

"It was crocodile tears. I was just screwing around and testing out my acting skills." America commented bluntly, a wide grin on her lips, and looked at England's stunned expression. "As if he could make me cry. I'm pretty good at acting. Don't you just love it?"

Russia's eyes returned to normal, he looked amused, and giggled at America. England was gapping and stuttering.

"I have been had again. Oh, America. You use to be polite,-" England started to say, but America picked him up and tossed him at France who was about to grope Italy.

"England tends to be weepy and looking back kind of drunk. In the morning he has a hang-over and wants to die for some reason. Let's go, Russia." America said dully as she grabbed the violent eyed Nation's elbow and Russia had grabbed a bottle of Vodka. They walked out and Russia was about to take a sip of vodka, but America grabbed it and gulped down the alcohol.

"Why did you drink my vodka, Comrade?" Russia asked her and he wondered why America had to drink the vodka.

"Payback is heroic." America commented cheerfully and a wide grin on her lips.

"Isn't it suppose to be a bitc-" Russia started to say, but then America laughed loudly and looked at him.

"Nope. It is heroic since I'm a hero." She informed him calmly and Russia blinked his eyes.

"What did I do?" Russia asked slowly and he looked at her with confused violet eyes.

"Called me cute, beautiful, lovely, and a delicate rose." America replied simply and then chuckled briefly for if England was here would say 'You shouldn't be picky about compliments. No one should compliment you for your already so bloody vain.'.

"Those were not insults." Russia told her and he saw her grinning at him.

"I personally felt sexy, gorgeous, and smexy. So your comments were insults." America told him gleefully and then added. "Plus I felt like having some vodka."

America pulled out her wallet and grabbed some money out.

"Here's some money. Buy vodka, be happy, and feel like a slutty prostitute. Later." America said cheerfully as she placed the money into Russia's hand and ran off quickly while snickering.

'I wonder if he'll get it or not.' America thought briefly and she was watching Russia from an unknown location.

"Oh well, America can say such random things at times. Why would I feel like a prostitute?" Russia said out loud. America was watching, she snickered quietly, and grinning widely. She noticed France was quietly walking towards Russia with one hand out and America swiftly ran. Russia walked inside of the store to buy some Vodka and didn't notice a thing. She tackled France and looked down at him with fierce blue eyes.

"You will not touch, Russia. He is mine." America whispered firmly and she gave him a tense smile. "Of course Russia doesn't know he is mine and I would like to keep it that way. Do not tell him or your vital regions will be full of lead along with somehow only having one hand."

France looked up at her with unfocussed and fearful eyes along with whimpering in pain.

"Got it, France?" America asked cheerfully and she received a quiet 'Yes'. America let him go, she stood up, and saw Russia walking out of the store with six bottles of vodka.

"Hey, Russia. I'm going to make sure to buy you a chastity belt. There are chastity belts for guys too just to let you know." America commented smoothly, Russia blinked his eyes in confusion for why would she want to buy him one, and America looked at him. "So no one can invade you and so you can't invade anyone."

Russia stared at America, he looked at her piece of hair sticking up, and decided against touching it for her guard is up.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**Rebellious Nantucket**

**By Waterrain**

Russia stared at America, he looked at her piece of hair sticking up, and decided against touching it for her guard is up.

"Seriously, Man. You leave yourself wide open, tempting France with your ass, and I doubt you want him to grope you." America said causally and didn't notice Russia looked puzzled.

"France was here?" Russia asked curiously and he tilted his head. "Was he here?"

"Not the point. Seriously not cool fooling others by leaving yourself wide open, but then afterwards pull out your pipe and well everything turns into a blood bath. Wait, Instead of a chastity belt. Wear metal underwear." America stated cheerfully and Russia swiftly touched her piece of hair that was sticking up proudly.

"You let your guard down, Comrade." Russia commented innocently as he softly touched Nantucket and watched her expression. Those lips slightly parted, half-lidded blue eyes, crimson cheeks, and heard that moan. It lasted only a minute, but it was well worth it and Russia giggled to himself.

"I'm going to kick your ass." America said angrily and she was tired of Russia messing with her sensitive hair strand. He pulled out his pipe cheerfully and she pulled out her gun on him. In the end it was a tie, they leaned against each other sitting on the ground back to back, and breathing heavily from the fight that lasted seven hours. The sun was on the horizon and they looked up at the sky noticing the pretty colors.

"Damnit. Why can't you leave Nantucket alone." America said to him and she was looking up at the sky wondering what time is it right now. She was not in the mood to check her cell phone. However knew it was morning no longer night time and her blue eyes closed briefly.

"You had such a helpless expression on your face, da. Sadly only lasts a minute." Russia commented innocently and he closed his violet eyes for a moment.

"Twisted." America muttered to herself and shook her head.

"It is addicting and I want to see such an expression again. I wonder how to make you have such a look without touching your strand of hair." Russia informed her and he can recall the look on America's face even though it had happened hours ago.

"I'll make you cry again. That sad, helpless, and save me kind of expression. It was addicting too. I still recall it from time to time. I'll make you have such an expression from now on if you dare touch my strand of hair that sticks up." America said cheerfully, she suddenly tackled the violet eyed Nation, and had lured him into a false sense of security. As if she would be happy with a tie.

America was firmly straddled on Russia's hips and she didn't notice he was blushing.

"Payback is heroic." America stated happily before she found one of his weaknesses. The location was a few inches above the belly button and her blue eyes focused on his face. "It never pays to mess with a hero. Do not do anything to another that you can't take."

Russia's eyes started to fill with teas, cheeks turning red, he couldn't move, and America was smiling brightly down at him. He moaned softly and she felt the sweet taste of victory.

'He made me moan when he touched Nantucket. He made my cheeks red and I couldn't move for a minute.' America mentally thought and looked at his helpless expression.

"I missed seeing such a helpless look on your face, babe." America said calmly, a wide grin on her lips, and Russia's cheeks were burning. "Who knows I might get you when your guard is down again. It would be our private cold war. It would be a second cold war and no one else involved. Just between you and me. Your touching of Nantucket Vs My touching of Your weak Locations. I know I'll win. So give it up."

Before Russia could reply there were footsteps and America rolled her eyes before muttering 'Bet it is England'.

"America, What the bloody hell are you doing?" England asked in a confused voice and he rubbed his eyes.

'I had forgotten that America knows my weak points.' Russia briefly thought and he wiped his eyes. 'She knows as much about me as I know about her. Perhaps I know more about her or she knows more about me.'

"Nothing." America replied simply, she stood up, and easily pulled Russia up. "I'm going home. Later."

America walked away, England sighed heavily, and Russia decided to go buy some more vodka.

"I will still touch your strand of hair, America." Russia said to himself and gulped down a bit of vodka. "We will see each others helpless expression, da. It is alright as long as no one else sees those expressions."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**Rebellious Nantucket**

**By Waterrain**

America was caught off guard by Russia, he had Nantucket inside of his mouth, and she leaned back against the wall.

"Ngh." She moaned out loud, her cheeks were flushed, and Russia licked the strand of hair slowly. He was enjoying America's reaction and his hands were on her strong shoulders. She did not ever have anyone lick her Nantucket and her body felt a lot weaker.

"You look so adorable." Russia whispered into her right ear and he was away from Nantucket. America shoved him away violently, her blue eyes were blazing, and she swiftly had her hands around his neck.

"If you dare lick my strand of hair again. I will make you pay, Ivan." America said viciously and she released her hold. "You did not ask for my permission."

"All I have to do is ask for permission?" Russia asked calmly as he rubbed his neck and she decided to get his weak spot. Her hands were up the violet eyed Nation's shirt and moving a few inches above his belly button.

She smirked as Russia's eyes filled with tears, he was moaning, and his cheeks were flushed. America had him on the floor, his back was against the wall, and her knee was firmly between his legs. She had her knee there, but did not rub or do anything expect have it there.

"Ngh, America. You are doing worse." Russia moaned breathless, his tear filled violet eyes half-lidded, he was blushing heavily, and couldn't move his body at all. America rolled her blue eyes and kept on moving her hands on his weak spot which is a few inches above his belly button.

"Let this be a lesson and do not ever fucking lick my Nantucket, Commie Bitch." She said cheerfully and after a few minutes Russia passed out moaning lewdly. America stood up smirking, she briefly thought on how that Russia really made her sadist side show up, and then shrugged her shoulders.

"He was asking for it. I warned him, but he didn't listen." America stated calmly and she picked him up into her arms. "Plus he sneaked into my house while I was gone and jumped me."

America was outside, she smiled brightly, and decided to place him down. She had on her black combat and firmly kicked him high up into the air.

"Alright, That should send your sorry ass back to your home." America commented to herself and walked back inside her home.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**Rebellious Nantucket**

**By Waterrain**

Russia left America's Nantucket alone for a month and he could tell that America was on the edge. She was not letting her guard down, guns in both hands, and even has them at the World Meetings. England had complained, but he was silenced by America's blazing blue eyes and her question of 'Do you want Russia and me to have another Cold War'.

Nantucket has not been sticking up lately and that is mainly due to America's extremely harsh treatment. Russia swiftly located the special strand of hair, he gently touched it, and enjoyed that lovely moan that America makes for a minute before…becoming violent, swigging her fists, and being rather trigger happy.

"Alright, Ivan. I declare a Hot War between us, but not as Nations. Open conflict you and me. Let's get it out of our systems." America said firmly and she had her guns pointed at him. "The rules are that there are no rules. I wonder if one of us will end up very injured?"

"I do not wish to cause great hurt you, America. I wish you will become one with me." Russia said softly and he picked up his pipe. "I wonder if you wish to have angry sex with me, da? There is a lot of sexual tension between us and we should clear it up."

America's cheeks turned red and she threw her guns down on the ground. Her right fist was thrown, she punched him in the stomach, and he brought up his pipe. However she dodged and gripped his pipe tightly.

"Yeah, There is a lot of sexual tension." America commented bluntly and she did not release her grip. "We might or might not have sex. It all depends on my mood, baby."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
